RED
by dhelineeTan
Summary: "Kau sebaiknya terus menunjukkan warna merahmu."


**RED**

 **K-project © GoRA x GoHands**

 **A story by me_dhelineeTan**

 **Just drable**

 **[Mikoto Suoh x Anna Kushina]**

 **Summary: "Kau sebaiknya terus menunjukkan warna merah mu."**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhir bulan desember, hanya tinggal menghitung beberapa saat lagi menuju awal tahun baru.

Salju turun seperti semestinya, minggu kedua memasuki musim dingin. Suoh Mikoto berdiri di sana, salah satu tangannya bersembunyi dibalik saku celana. Malam ini sama seperti biasanya, hanya butuh sepuluh menit lagi dan jarum jam akan menunjukkan waktu tepat pukul dua belas malam.

Mikoto menyesap rokoknya, asap putih mengepul ketika dia menghirupnya. Jembatan penghubung antara perkotaan dan pulau sekolah, tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Sesekali pejalan kaki lain melintas, cukup banyak mengingat akan diadakan festifal kembang api penyambutan tahun baru di pulau seberang.

Tangannya berpegangan pada tralis besi jembatan, terasa lebih dingin akibat suhu udara yang minus. Mikoto hanya diam, masih terus menyesap rokok yang kini tinggal separuh itu. Butiran salju berjatuhan dari atas sana, laut tak lagi berombak, berubah keras menjadi lapisan es beku.

Bola mata merahnya bergerak, melirik sekilas ke arah samping kiri. Mikoto meraih rokoknya, menjatuhkan dan menginjaknya hingga hancur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Anna?"

Bayangan gadis kecil keluar dari balik beton penyangga, "Warna merah Mikoto membawaku ke sini, merah Mikoto yang paling indah." Anna berjalan mendekat. Dia sendirian, hal yang seharusnya tak terjadi.

"Kemana yang lain? tak seharusnya kau berjalan seorang diri."

Anna berdiri di sampingnya, jaraknya tak terlalu jauh, gadis itu menarik ujung kain hangat sweater Mikoto. Meremasnya agak ragu, "Misaki berkelahi, Izumo- _san_ sedang mengurusnya."

Mikoto mendengus, Yata masihlah pemuda dengan semangat menggebu-gebu.

Hening, tiap detiknya suhu udara bertambah turun.

Mikoto masih di sana, masih berdiri dengan salah satu tangan di dalam saku. Hanya saja dia tidak lagi sendiri, Anna bersamanya, masih berdiri di sampingnya, masih memegang ujung sweater yang pria itu kenakan. Pegangan Anna megerat, Mikoto menatap gadis itu dengan salah satu alis terangkat.

"Kau kedinginan? " tanyanya.

Anna menggeleng, pegangan tangannya tak berkurang sedikitpun, "Iee, berada di dekat Mikoto terasa hangat, satu-satunya tempat yang selalu terasa hangat," iris violetnya bersinar, "Kau sebaiknya terus menunjukkan warna merah mu." Tuturnya, melihat butiran salju berjatuhan dan mendarat pada tubuh Mikoto.

Warna putih itu terlihat menganggu di matanya, Anna tidak menyukainya. Dia menyukai merah Mikoto, eksistensi putih membuat merahnya tidak dominan.

Mikoto tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis. Cahaya kemerahan menguar dari tubuhnya, membuat kumpulan es serut itu menguap, hilang tak berbekas.

" _Aka ga kirei,_ " mata Anna bersinar, mengagumi warna yang dilihatnya saat ini. Dia selalu menyukainya, warna merah Mikoto selalu terlihat cantik.

Anna merasakan tepukan ringan pada kepalanya, tangan besar seseorang membuat surai putihnya berantakan, dia sedikit meringis namun sama sekali tidak menolak.

"Kita pulang."

Anna mengangguk, berjalan mengikuti tubuh besar di depannya.

Masih dengan memegang ujung sweater Mikoto.

 **DOR!**

 **DORR!**

Langkah keduanya terhenti. Kepala Mikoto mendongak ke atas, begitu pula dengan Anna, "Hanabi," ucap Anna tanpa sadar.

Matanya berbinar, letusan cahaya berwarna pelangi memantul dalam netra jernihnya. Anna kembali menatap Mikoto, iris violetnya jauh lebih bercahaya, "Bahkan merah Mikoto jauh lebih indah dari kembang api."

Tahun telah berganti.

Mereka kembali berjalan, mengabaikan sorak sorai masyarakat sekitar yang menyambut pergantian tahun, mengabaikan eksistensi letusan kembang api di atas langit kota, mengabaikan udara bersuhu rendah khas malam musim dingin.

Awal bulan Januari. Masih dengan jari Anna yang berpegangan pada ujung sweater Mikoto.

.

.

.

END

.

.

A/N:

No comment www

Baru sempet nonton K-project n langsung jatuh cinta ma kapal ini, btw aku bingung ma warna mata Anna, di s1 perasaan agak ungu violet gitu, tapi di s2kok merah ya :""

Plus bingung mau nyantolin genre apa, aku ngerasa lg nulis romance, tapi pas dipikir-pikir lagi, aku jg bingung dimana letak unsur romancenya. jadi ttp general aja lah yaa :')

Yeah, smoga bisa ngisi archive otp ini lagi XD


End file.
